


Blind Date

by ESamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Large insertions, Lolicon, all the way through, futanari/female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: Kristen has been flirting with a well-endowed boy online for the better part of a year. He shares her nerdy interests, but despite apparently living in the same city, has never asked to meet. She decides its time to change that, despite never having actually seen his face. What, exactly, is he hiding?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Blind Date

magicNight88: okay i finished it!

Faerie~*: Which one?

magicNight88: dragon maid

Faerie~*: And?

magicNight88: i love it!

magicNight88: i love tohru and kanna. they’re so cute

magicNight88: and the dark one becoming a gamer was really funny

Faerie~*: I knew you’d like it. I’ll turn you into a proper weeb yet ❤️❤️

magicNight88: shouldnt i not want that?

Faerie~*: But you love it, don’t you? 😜

magicNight88: …

magicNight88: ya

Faerie~*: Knew it ❤️

Faerie~*: Find anything good recently?

magicNight88: ya hold on

** magicNight88 has started a file transfer **

magicNight88: i thought u might like this artist

Faerie~*: Let’s see…

Faerie~*: Holy shit! This is like… hardcore

magicNight88: haha

Faerie~*: Is that futa’s dick going… all the way through that girl?

magicNight88: looks like it

Faerie~*: …

Faerie~*: Why is that hot?

magicNight88: i wonder that too

Faerie~*: Damn… this all pretty good. You’ve really come to appreciate futa, huh?

magicNight88: i like it.

magicNight88: do u think u would ever date a futa?

Faerie~*: I mean, sure, if I met the right one.

Faerie~*: And definitely if they looked like this. The ones you find are always hot.

magicNight88: hehe

magicNight88: how about u? find anything?

Faerie~*: You know, your timing with Dragon Maid was pretty good. I’ve got a surprise for you.

magicNight88: what is it?

Faerie~*: Hold on…

Kristen angled her phone above her head. She needed to get just her lips in the picture so he would be able to see her smile. She leaned her free arm to prop up her exceptionally full breasts further. She was in a full cosplay of the titular dragon maid, Tohru. It was a costume she had used at an event last year and was one of the reasons she pushed Night into watching the show. Her naturally straight orange hair meant she didn’t even have to wear a wig, just get the bangs and twin tails right. Not to mention she was one of very few cosplayers endowed enough to pull it off in a normal bra. In fact, her size had caused most her friends to suggest she portray the show’s much more scandalous character, Lucoa. She ultimately preferred not having to wear a wig, however, and the results spoke for themselves.

Kristen tilted her phone, smiled, and snapped a picture. It was… almost right. She held up the phone once more, but this time bit her lip with the smile. This one was… Perfect. It was obvious who she was dressed as and what she was thinking.

Faerie~*: Here, check it out.

** Faerie~* has started a file transfer **

magicNight88: omg!!!

magicNight88: ur so hot!!

magicNight88: how do u do it??

Kristen positioned another shot, this time purposefully folding her arm between her breasts and softly biting her index finger. She had been thinking about Night all day and by this point she knew what he liked.

Faerie~*: One more…

** Faerie~* has started a file transfer **

magicNight88: 😳

magicNight88: !!

Faerie~*: Haha

Faerie~*: Be honest…

magicNight88: okay?

Faerie~*: Do you want to fuck Tohru?

magicNight88: … yes

Faerie~*: How much? Can you show me?

When Kristen first met Night online she thought he might have been younger than her, despite the 88 in the name. She was 17 now, but it still sometimes seemed like she was talking to a boy at least a grade below her. She honestly didn’t care, though. He had this earnest excitement to him. He wasn’t afraid to express when he liked something silly or cute, unlike so many guys at her school. And yet, the thing that had completely grabbed her attention in the beginning…

** magicNight88 has started a file transfer **

Kristen clicked the file link. There it was. The most massive cock she had ever seen in her life. The picture was just of it, as were most all the pictures Night sent. It wasn’t uncalled for – he only ever sent them at Kristen’s request. The thing was supposedly 2 and a half feet long when erect and was clearly at least 5 inches across (as proven by a couple images taken next to a few rulers). In this image, it sat blocking a view of a laptop monitor where Kristen’s previous two pictures could clearly be seen. It was so large the whole thing wasn’t even visible – the head was cut off partially by the top of the frame. Alas, boys never seemed to know how to take a great picture.

Apparently, its size was due to some kind of rare trait he had from birth that caused it to not stop growing. However, it supposedly didn’t stop the thing from functioning as intended. At the very least, Kristen’s private image collection proved it could get hard with no issue. The monstrosity was both daunting and mesmerizing, and after Kristen saw it for the first time, she had never once been able to get it completely out of her head.

magicNight88: hey Fae?

Faerie~*: Yeah?

magicNight88: Can I hear your voice?

Kristen’s heart sped up a bit. She had sent him a few videos with her voice in them, but it always felt somehow even more intimate than flirtatious pictures. Not that she minded that. She was really feeling it today and wanted him to know it. She held up her phone to get a view of her chest and lips again and started to record.

“I’ve… been thinking of you,” she spoke quietly.

Her free hand groped one of her breasts, though it was bigger than a single hand could fully get around. She then let the camera down slowly, sliding her hand along her midsection with it. She opened her legs and lifted the maid skirt, lowering the camera to reveal she wasn’t wearing panties under the costume.

“… See?”

Kristen slid her free fingers over her clean-shaven vulva and spread it open, revealing just how soaked she was. She then ended the recording and played it back to herself. Her heart pounded in her chest as she hit “send.”

** Faerie~* has started a file transfer **

magicNight88: oh my god

magicNight88: i dont understand how ur so hot

magicNight88: i cant even balance right you make me so hard

Faerie~*: ❤️

Faerie~*: Is it actually hard to balance? How heavy is that thing?

magicNight88: heavy 😅

Faerie~*: You should be resting it between my tits. I’m sure they could give the extra support you need.

magicNight88: that sounds perfect

Faerie~*: Hey Night, I think…

Kristen’s fingers were shaking. She had figured he would eventually be the one to ask, but Night always seemed weirdly nervous about giving too many personal details. If she wanted to do this, she needed to take action.

Faeire~*: We should meet. In person.

There was a long pause before Night began typing again.

magicNight88: i dont know if u’ll like me. what if im different than u thought?

Faerie~*: Night, I may not have seen you, but… I do know you. Don’t I? How long have we been talking every day?

magicNight88: i think… 8 months?

Faerie~*: And have you been pretending to be someone else this whole time?

magicNight88: no way!

Faerie~*: Okay, so then I know you.

Faerie~*: And I know I want to meet you. For real.

Faerie~*: You said we don’t live that far away, right?

Kristen could feel her face flush. Her fingers ran cold and her pulse was pounding. Why did this have to be so nerve wracking? Was it always like this when boys asked someone out? There’s a reason he should have been the one to ask!

magicNight88: do u know patagonea park?

Faerie~*: Patagonia you mean? That’s like right nearby. The one in the neighborhood near the Korean church, right?

magicNight88: ya! i can meet u there on saturday.

Faerie~*: Perfect. That’s near downtown too, maybe we can grab lunch together.

magicNight88: ok!

magicNight88: theres a bench at the front by the big sign for the park. i can meet u there at noon.

Faerie~*: Sounds like a plan.

Faerie~*: Hey Night?

magicNight88: what?

Faerie~*: I’m really excited to meet you. No matter who you are.

magicNight88: im excited to meet you too.

\---

Kristen wondered if she was crazy as she got ready to leave Saturday morning. After all, she had only met this guy on a Discord roleplaying server, and he had always been reluctant to show his face. Sure, they had known each other for over a year, and sure they messaged every day for the last few months but... she had convinced herself he was hiding himself out of regular awkward shyness. Only now, her early fears that it may be a much more severe reason started to resurface. What if he was missing a limb or something? Or was badly burned? What if he was a convicted criminal? Or maybe he was someone famous and couldn’t let word get out?

Kristen splashed her face with water to try and clear her thoughts. Whatever it was, her friends knew where she was going and were waiting for a text confirming she was okay. Plus… this is Night we were talking about. He was… adorable, to be honest. She felt bad describing him like that, but it seemed like the best word for the job. The way he totally flipped out for new cool things, or panicked whenever he thought someone took something he said the wrong way. Whoever he may be, Kristen was certain he wasn’t a _bad_ person. Plus, who else would she find with sexual preferences so perfectly aligned with her own? And let’s be honest… she was into some uncommon stuff.

Night had seen her in all manner of getups, but today she wanted to look hot just as herself. Her makeup was a slight challenge as she didn’t want to put on too much foundation. Night had regularly mentioned how pretty he thought Kristen’s freckles were, so she didn’t want to cover them up. She did, however, want to highlight her deep blue eyes and make her lips shine, which was most of what she focused on as she went through her routine. Likewise, complements on her fiery orange hair led her to simply straighten it and part her bangs to the side. She was rather proud that, when straightened, her hair reached all the way to her butt, so she didn’t feel the need to do anything fancier.

She had gone back and forth on her outfit all week but felt pretty confident about her final decision. She put on dark stockings under a pair of denim short shorts to highlight her legs and make them look both longer and slimmer in the process. She then put on a white, tight, long-sleeve shirt with a deep v neck. Unlike a lot of her more loose tops she wore to downplay her bust, today was the opposite. The shirt clung to her figure, accentuating her small waist and flat stomach in comparison to her impressive DDD breasts. Wearing this, it was plainly obvious why many of her friends independently described her as “top heavy.” She was going to make full use of that fact today.

Kristen messaged her group chat that she was leaving, and with a few replies of “good luck,” “get it in,” and “let me know if I need to shank anyone,” she was off. Patagonia Park was only a few minutes’ drive from her house, and soon she had found the aforementioned bench. She had arrived a few minutes early, and it seemed she had beaten Night there. Luckily, it looked like the park was pretty popular, at least on the weekend. Numerous families and couples passed her on their way in, and she sighed a bit in relief. Night likely chose this spot because he knew how populated it would be to help put her at ease when meeting a stranger.

As she people watched, Kristen realized she had no idea who she was looking for. Night said he went to school around here, but that wasn’t much of a clue. It was a strange feeling, waiting for someone else to recognize you. Shortly before noon a little girl carrying some stuffed animal wandered up and sat next to her on the bench. Kristen briefly considered asking her to move, but realized once Night arrived they’d probably head into the downtown area anyway and ignored her.

A few more minutes passed. It was now five passed noon, and no one had so much as waved to her. She knew she got there early, and she knew five minutes wasn’t much to wait, but she was starting to feel nervous. She opened her phone and started flipping through it but was too nervous to really focus on anything. After another couple minutes she shoved it back in her pocket with a huff and started scanning the crowds again.

She jumped when something touched her hand. Kristen looked down to see the little girl had scooted closer to her over the last few minutes and had just placed her hand over Kristen’s. The girl had an exceptionally nervous expression and was sneaking glances at Kristen from the corner of her eye while still looking down.

“Hi…” she muttered.

“H-hey there,” Kristen responded. “Do you need some help? Are you lost?”

“Are… are you Faerie?”

Kristen’s heart jumped. How did this girl know her handle? Had she seen her cosplay online or something?

“Um… yeah?”

The girl finally turned to look at Kristen directly. “I’m magicNight.”

Kristen paused.

Then laughed. “Oh my god, did he set this up? Is he waiting to see my reaction somewhere?” She looked around, checking to see if anyone was giggling behind a tree or something.

“I’m not a he…” the girl muttered in response. “It’s me.”

Kristen stopped and stared at the girl. Her smile started to fade. The girl must have been no older than 8 and was dressed in a local private school’s uniform. She had wavy, dark auburn hair cut to shoulder length with her bangs held to the side by two pink hair pins. Her eyes were a rather striking green that currently conveyed nothing but anxiety. Her uniform consisted of a navy sweater vest over a white button up with a cute red tie, alongside a simple grey pleated skirt.

As Kristen looked her over, she remembered the girl had been carrying something before she sat down. Only now she realized it definitely was not a stuffed animal. Between the girl’s legs hung an enormous cock, hidden under a matching cloth navy sleeve covering its entire length. It swung loosely off the edge of the bench, ending parallel to her feet. She hadn’t been carrying a toy – she had been holding up her wrapped cock so it wouldn’t drag on the ground as she walked.

Kristen’s jaw slowly dropped as she stared wordlessly.

The girl looked up at her again, even more nervous than before. “Is this… okay?”

“What, um… What grade are you in?” Kristen managed to mutter.

“First grade. I go to Saint Elaine’s Private School around the corner. I’m sorry… I should have told you sooner.” The girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

All at once, every single interaction Kristen had with Night over the last year was utterly redefined. The way he typed, his excitement, his nervousness, his earnest charm – no, _her_ earnest charm. It made sense. It added up. All the same pieces split apart and came back together to form a totally different image. He wasn’t some shy teenage boy learning to come out of his shell – _she_ was a precocious little girl diving in way over her depth. And that thing hanging between her legs... There was simply no mistaking it. This little girl was telling the truth. She _was_ Night.

Kristen had just spent the last 8 months of her life sexting a first grader. More than that, she loved doing it. It was some of the hottest back and forth she’d ever engaged in. Hell, she was wearing lacey underwear today because she was planning to _sleep_ with that first grader.

Kristen’s heart skipped a few beats and her ears began to ring. Suddenly this park was far too crowded.

Wordlessly, Kristen stood up and grabbed Night’s hand, guiding her into some bushes around a nearby tree for a more secluded setting. She kneeled down to be eye-level with the girl and looked her over.

“Did I…” Kristen started, but her throat was completely dry. She swallowed and tried again. “Did I force you into this?”

Suddenly Night’s expression changed from internal worry to external. She quickly shook her head. “No! No way! I wanted to meet you so many times but I thought if you knew, you wouldn’t… you won’t…”

“S-So all those times that…” Kristen swallowed again. “All those ways you told me to… to touch myself… when you had me wear t-that… dildo inside me all day… that was you?”

“That was really hot,” the little girl admitted, casting her gaze down. “It’s amazing you could do that.”

Kristen’s heart was out of control. She was breathing so hard she was practically panting. Her face and ears burned. There were just too many questions, she couldn’t figure out what to ask. Then a thought struck her. “Were you… doing this with other people too?”

“What? No!” Night responded, looking back up wide eyed. “Never! I only did all that because I love you!”

“You-… what?”

Night’s eyes went wide and she covered her mouth with both hands, turning bright red. “I didn’t mean to say that.”

“You… love me?”

“Well you…” the little girl shifted around nervously. “You always thought I was interesting even though you already knew so much about so much stuff! And you showed me all those cool shows and you and thought my jokes were funny. You always were nice when I was sad or angry and… you made me feel okay about this.” The little girl motioned to her sleeved cock, which brushed lightly along the ground. “Everyone always acted like it was… bad. Like I shouldn’t like being… like this. But then you made it seem so good! And you showed me how it could feel so good and showed me all those new ways to feel good together! And then I just… couldn’t stop thinking about you and always wanted to talk to you so I felt like I… I fell in love with you. I’m sorry.”

Kristen felt a tear run down her face. She was serious. It was clear that everything Kristen had been feeling between them, Night was feeling too. This is exactly what she had been hoping to hear before she arrived, and yet… it was hurting Night. The little girl was terrified of her own feelings. She was terrified of Kristen rejecting her. All that nervousness online… she always worried no one would accept her. She mentioned it more than once. Yet here she was – adorable, earnest, and pouring her heart out immediately upon meeting someone in person for the first time. Kristen understood. This absolutely was the same person she had been fantasizing about for months.

Without a word, Kristen grabbed Night by the shoulders, leaned in, and kissed her. She held it and didn’t let go. Night jumped at first, but then lifted her hands and placed them on Kristen’s waist. They stayed there, holding the kiss for long time, as long as it took for Kristen to form coherent thoughts again. Before that happened, however, something tapped her stomach. Kristen looked down to see the tip of Night’s massive cock touching her. It was growing even longer, rising from its free hang and starting to stretch the cloth sleeve around it.

Night jumped back, pushing it back down. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

Kristen cut her off, laughing. “It’s okay, it’s okay! Haha, of course that would happen, I just kissed you without warning. That was my fault, I’m sorry.” She held out her hand. “My real name is Kristen. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

The little girl took her hand and shook it with a massive grin. It was the first time she smiled since they met. “Faerie’s real name is Kristen… wow. I’m Chloe.”

“magicNight88 is a futa first grader named Chloe.” Kristen fell back onto the grass, sitting down. “Now _that_ I would not have guessed.”

“So… we can still hang out?”

“I’m the one who asked, you know. Of course we can. It’s our first real meeting, we can’t cut it _that_ short!”

Chloe giggled, swinging back and forth in place. “What should we do?”

Kristen let out a deep sigh, running a hand through her orange hair. “Sorry, this is just… it’s gonna take me a minute to adjust. There’s, uh… There’s a café down the street that makes a great turkey croissant sandwich. Wanna check it out?”

“Okay!”

Kristen got up and took Chloe’s hand. They started to walk but didn’t get far before Chloe had to stop and use both arms to lift up the end of her massive appendage and carry it loosely flopped over her arms.

“Do you… always have to walk like that?” Kristen asked.

“Usually, yeah. Otherwise it bounces on my legs all the time.”

It wasn’t as though Chloe was the only futa Kristen had seen wear a skirt with a sleeve. In fact, it was a pretty popular look. But Kristen had never seen anyone so big it impaired their ability to walk before. She figured that thing must have been a pain on a fully-grown man but hadn’t even imagined how ridiculous it would be on a girl Chloe’s age.

“Boy that’s rough. There’s only like 4 futas at my school, but you’re definitely the biggest I’ve ever seen. Where did you get that sleeve? Do they even sell them in that size?”

“I don’t know… my mom made this one, though. She knits all sorts of stuff, so she made me a bunch of sleeves. Most of them are blue like this one, to match my uniform!”

“That’s cute, your mom sounds really nice.”

“Yeah! Though one time a long time ago she got mad cause it kept getting bigger too fast and she had to make a new one once a month for like 6 months.”

“Haha, that’s crazy. Wait, hold on… did you walk here like that?”

“Yeah… I picked this park cause I live just down the street. It was the only place I could walk to by myself.”

“Huh. Well then… why don’t I drive us there? If that’s cool.”

Chloe’s eyes sparkled. “You have your own car?”

“Haha, it’s kinda old and beat up, but yeah.”

“That’s SO COOL!” Chloe jumped for emphasis. “You can just go wherever you want, whenever you want? Ahhh!”

“Wow. You really _are_ Night, huh?”

“Yeah…?” Chloe looked confused.

“Sorry, I… I’m still getting used to seeing the real you. You’re a whole lot cuter than I imagined. And I already imagined you pretty cute.”

Chloe blushed and looked down before muttering, “Thank you.”

The girls got in Kristen’s car – Chloe happily bouncing in her seat – and headed out. They got to the destination and Kristen paid for lunch, despite Chloe’s protests. They found a table out front and just chatted. Kristen was somewhat stunned at how easy it was to talk to her date. They discussed recent shows they had watched, made sly references to doujins based on those shows, and overall had a great time geeking out. It was like they picked up where their online lives left off and continued seamlessly – stronger even, now that it didn’t take Chloe quite as long to respond. Kristen really felt like she had known this little girl for the better part of a year. Eventually the conversation shifted and Kristen started showing various progress pictures of her next cosplay.

Chloe grabbed the phone out of Kristen’s hands to get a better look. “Oh my god you’re so pretty. That’s gonna be so pretty. You’re so talented. How do you even make all this?”

“Well I have a bunch of tools at home. Sewing stuff, heat gun, glue gun, paint, and just… too much raw materials. My mom always gets mad when I use the dining room table for cosplay stuff. It’s kind of a mess.”

Chloe looked like she was on the verge of exploding from excitement. “I wanna see!”

“What, my materials and tools?”

“Yeah!”

“Isn’t that like… boring?”

“No!”

Kristen waited for a deeper explanation before realizing that was the whole argument. She laughed.

“Well, I mean… mom and dad are off at some retreat thing today and tomorrow. Want to come over?”

Chloe sat wide eyed, and simply nodded furiously in agreement.

Kristen thought for a moment, biting her lip. “What time do you need to be back by?”

“Before dark. Like 6 or 7?”

Kristen smiled. “Well alright then, let’s go!”

The two hopped in Kristen’s car and made their way over to her place, the conversation now largely dominated by Kristen describing the basic setting to yet another show she wanted to share. Once she opened the front door to her house, Chloe burst inside. She immediately ran over to the dining room table where the previously mentioned next cosplay was sitting half-finished.

“Woooooah!” she exclaimed with earnest fascination. “This is where you make everything?”

“Sometimes, when I need some extra room to work on a larger piece. Or just when my room’s a mess. Actually… hold on.” Kristen went into the next hall and up a staircase. Chloe could hear shuffling from above her. Then a thud. “Sorry!” Kristen called from upstairs. Some more thudding footsteps, and Kristen was back in the living room.

“Sorry about that, I hadn’t planned to have anyone over earlier,” Kristen explained, breathing heavily.

A wry smile spread across Chloe’s cheeks. “Faerie… did you just clean up for me?”

Kristen looked to the side. “Yeah… what about it?”

Chloe gave a knowing giggle in response. “Can I see your room?”

Kristen smiled, held out her hand, and motioned with her head toward the staircase. Chloe picked up her cock with one arm and took Kristen’s hand with the other. Chloe was led upstairs and as soon as she saw the room, her eyes sparkled.

“I totally recognize this!” Chloe exclaimed. She ran over to the closet. “This is the mirror you usually use for pictures, and your desk, and the fat stuffed Charizard! Hi Bruce!” She gave the big orange sphere a squeeze before setting it back down and performing a full running jump onto the bed. “Ahhhaha, I’m really here! This is crazy!” Kristen simply laughed and watched her little date’s excitement.

Chloe laid on her side and grabbed one of Kristen’s pillows, hugging it with her whole body and burying her face in it. She let out a deep sigh, snuggling into it. Kristen couldn’t help but notice Chloe’s sleeved cock splayed randomly across the blanket start to straighten out. Then grow a little longer. And start to get thicker.

“Your room smells nice…” Chloe murmured into the pillow.

“Ah-“ Kristen started as Chloe rolled onto her back. The cock was holding itself up with a curve, but still rising. In another moment, it was vertical. Suddenly it looked precisely like those pictures Kristen had saved to her hard drive. And yet, it kept growing. It grew thicker, almost starting to match the girl herself in width. Then there was a snap.

“Chloe, your sleeve! You’re- it’s ripping!” Kristen exclaimed, dashing over but unsure of what to do.

Chloe lifted her head from the pillow and saw how hard she had gotten. “O-Oh no, I need to take it off! Help, it’ll break, my mom made it for me!” Her small hands desperately dove into her skirt and started sliding it off at the base.

“Got it!” Kristen relented after a moment. She grabbed the end of the sleeve from Chloe and pulled it up as quickly as she could, eventually slipping the whole thing off the head like a spring. Kristen fell backwards slightly as it came free but caught herself. She looked back up. The cock was bigger than she had ever seen it, and what she had seen was already massive. It reached most of the way to the ceiling and was as thick as Chloe herself at its widest part.

“Holy shit, you’re more cock than girl,” Kristen muttered under her breath.

Slowly, the cock tilted forward, then began to fall like a chopped tree. Chloe was lifted softly off the bed as the tip hit the ground with a thud. The head was fully uncovered, and several thick veins ran down its length causing the entire thing to pulse softly with Chloe’s heartbeat. It was frighteningly large and looked desperately hard.

“Oh no…” Chloe moaned, sitting up the rest of the way.

“U-Uh… Chloe? I’ve never seen it like this before. Is this… normal?”

“Sometimes, yeah. I’m sorry. I only took pictures when it was partly hard cause I didn’t want to… scare you.”

“Wow…”

“Sorry, I just… seeing you in person and kissing you and being here… it’s just…”

Kristen put on a sad, knowing smile and walked over. She climbed over the base of the cock to straddle it on Chloe’s lap. She then hugged the 1st grader into the deep v of her shirt, kissing her head.

“You really are full of surprises.” Kristen cooed.

Chloe wrapped her arms around Kristen, then pulled her in closer, shoving her face into her breasts more. Chloe’s hands dug into Kristen’s back as she softly swirled her face in cleavage. She then let go and pulled back, smiling up at the teen. “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Kristen laughed. “Well then let me help.”

Kristen grabbed her shirt at her hips on opposite sides, then slid it seductively over her waist and off her head. She was wearing a soft, lacey white bra – she had, after all, been planning for something like this. Chloe watched on in amazement as she then unhooked her bra and slid it off as well, revealing her incredible well rounded DDDs. Chloe’s jaw literally dropped as she watched them bounce free. They were big enough that they protruded off the side of her figure, giving even her silhouette a distinctly sexual form.

Kristen wrapped one arm under them, pulling them together and pushing them out. “Here.”

With shaking hands, Chloe reached for the right one with both arms, pulling it forward and placing the nipple softly into her mouth. It promptly hardened as the little girl sucked and swirled her tongue over it. She used both hands to knead the breast in time with her motions.

“Ahh…” Kristen sighed.

Chloe popped off, leaving one nipple hard and glistening, then moved to the next, performing the same motion. Kristen moaned through closed lips as a shiver ran down her spine. Once both breasts had been given equal attention, Chloe moved back to the center, wrapping her small arms around the outside of Kristen’s massive tits. She proceeded to use them to squish her own head while kissing everywhere between. Kristen held her fingers lightly against the back of Chloe’s head. Her breath grew heavier. She took Chloe by the shoulders and pulled her back.

“Oh, sorry, did I-?” Chloe was cut off by Kristen bending down to kiss her. This time she didn’t just hold it; she parted her lips and slipped her tongue into the 1st grader’s mouth, running her fingers through her auburn hair. Chloe’s tongue pushed back and played with her partner, a series of small gasps escaping her. The little girl wrapped her arms around Kristen’s neck as they continued to make out. Kristen softly bit Chloe’s small lower lip and tugged lightly before pulling away.

“That’s… amazing…” Chloe panted.

“You’re amazing,” Kristen smiled, dismounting and stepping to the side. She motioned to the cock the size of a child hanging from Chloe’s hips to the floor. “Looks like I finally get a chance to help you with this.”

“Oh no, Faeri- I mean, Kristen, you don’t have to do that! I didn’t tell you how big it really got!”

Kristen began meandering to the end of the cock, undoing the clasp on her belt. She got to the head and slipped off her shorts, stockings, and panties in a single, shimmying motion. She used the opportunity to bend over in front of the girl, showing off her round ass and letting her huge tits hang down, still visible on either side of her legs.

“It would be a shame if no one ever at least tried this thing. Plus,” she said, kneeling down to sit reverse cowgirl on the head of the cock, “I’ve been super turned on ever since we kissed in the park.” She turned her head, peering through her straight hair back to Chloe. “Is that okay? Do you still want to?”

Chloe’s body shuddered at the feeling of the warm, soft, wet spot pressing onto her cock under the weight of her older partner. She furiously shook her head in approval. “Y-es, please,” she stuttered.

The freckles on Kristen’s cheek lifted as she smiled and turned away again. She got on all fours and used an arm down between her legs to lift up the end of the cock. Resting her face on the floor, she used both arms to position the melon-sized head of Chloe’s cock at the entrance of her pussy. Once there, she started to push her hips firmly onto it.

Chloe began to slide backward, so she hooked her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed the blanket with both hands, stopping her in place. Kristen kept pushing and felt herself start to open up. Then more. And more. It just kept pulling her further open – it felt like she was trying to swallow a tree trunk.

“Haaaaaa-ah” she hissed as her pussy miraculously stretched over the entirety of the head. She looked down between her legs and was stunned. Her abdomen was pulled out into the outline of the cock inside her. She could almost even see where the head ended and the shaft started.

“A-Almost… Please, just a bit more…” Chloe moaned, both her small hands desperately rubbing the base of her cock.

Kristen sat on her elbows and turned to face the ground, panting. She could already feel sweat forming on her brow. The pressure was immense, but the pleasure overwhelming. She had been so desperate for this for so long. She could barely move her legs, but she needed to get more of it in her. With everything she had, Kristen pushed off the ground and deeper onto the cock. She felt like she was devouring an entire person as she buried each new inch inside her.

“GaaaaaaaAAAAH” she openly moaned as the protrusion on her stomach shoved its way up and off her chest, pushing itself between her breasts. A sudden orgasm gripped her entire body and she froze, squeezing the cock both inside and outside using her breasts. She couldn’t form words, only scream in pleasure and squirt violently onto the ground.

She felt the pressure through her entire abdomen pull back, then push in deeper as Chloe hopped off the bed. The child used both hands to stabilize her monster as best she could before she began pumping her hips desperately. It was all Kristen could do to even stay still, trying to allow the cock to move within her rather than just get dragged along with it.

“This feels… this feels incredible” Chloe panted while keeping pace.

Kristen couldn’t respond, her entire body locked in place from the overwhelming feeling. Another thrust in, and Kristen was knocked off her knees flat onto the ground. Her arms splayed out next to her and her legs locked, fully extended on the floor. With her footing gone, Kristen’s entire body was pushed and pulled a small distance as the rock-hard shaft slid in and out of her.

Chloe bent down and was able to reach Kristen’s ankles with her hands. She grabbed on and lifted them up as she stood, preventing her partner from sliding away. Pulling down on the high schooler’s ankles while simultaneously thrusting inward, the 1st grader dug her cock even deeper. Kristen’s entire body began convulsing, her hands digging into the rug. The bulge from Chloe’s cock now reached eye level, lifting Kristen’s head off the ground.

“FUCK! SHIT! OH MY GOD!” Kristen finally managed to scream.

Chloe slowed down. “Are you oka-?”

“DON’T STOP!”

“Oh,” Chloe smiled. “Okay.” She gripped Kristen’s ankles harder and continued rhythmically forcing her cock inside. Each thrust caused the teen to convulse, moan, and swear involuntarily. Her massive cock was clearly visible inside Kristen, even from behind her. It stretched her small waist wider and lifted her back off the floor as it forced its way in and out. It was the hottest thing Chloe had ever seen or felt.

“I-I’ve never felt like t-this… It feels like something’s h… happening,” she stuttered over her ragged breaths.

“Oh god, CUM! CUM IN ME!” Kristen moaned.

Chloe had never actually managed it before. She had seen it plenty of times in the porn she shared with Kristen, but she could never get enough pressure on her cock to make it happen. Until today.

Chloe’s little legs shook and her knees buckled, dropping her to the floor. Her whole body seized, involuntarily thrusting her hips in pleasure as she felt something explode down her cock. The monster twitched and thrust, forcing more and more cum into Kristen until thick globs of white began to gush back out the entrance. The pressure on Kristen’s midsection caused the cum to spray back with considerable force, splattering the rest of Chloe’s cock and her uniform. She hardly noticed, however, as she continued to thrust in ecstasy.

Kristen’s legs reactively ripped out of Chloe’s hands and bent upward, squeezing the part of the shaft still outside her with her thighs and calves. Her arms twitched and froze in place.

“AAAHHHHHhhhh…” Kristen’s scream faded, her eyes rolled back, and her body fell completely limp to the floor.

A few more gushes of sperm forced their way out of Chloe before she could regain use of her legs. She felt dazed and dizzy. It took a moment before she could really focus again. When she did, she saw her partner’s limb body still impaled on her massive cock.

“O-Oh no, Faerie! Kristen! Are you okay?”

The teenager didn’t respond. Chloe desperately got to her feet and started scooting herself backwards, slowly sliding her cock back out. As it moved, more trapped cum spilled out with each inch she released. She bumped into in the bed frame before she was completely out, so she climbed atop it backwards to keep scooting away. Once she scooted far enough for the bed to lift her cock, gravity slid Kristen’s body the rest of the way off causing a fountain of semen to spill from her dramatically widened pussy.

Chloe did her best to lift her cock as she got back off the bed, but it was far too large to carry now. She slid it along the floor, scooting it into the wall so she could get to her date. She lifted Kristen’s head into her arms.

“Kristen, are you okay!? Wake up!”

With a sharp breath in, Kristen’s entire body convulsed and her eyes shot open. She looked around confused, then saw she was being held by Chloe.

“What happened?” she asked in a daze.

“Your whole body went floppy! I think you passed out. Are you okay?”

Kristen blinked, looking up at the ceiling. “Passed out…? Oh my god. That was the best orgasm of my entire life. Holy shit.” She reached up behind Chloe’s head and pulled her down into another kiss. “Thank you.”

Chloe sighed deeply in relief. “I thought I killed you or something!”

Kristen laughed and sat up. “Oh girl, no, I’m fine. That was amazing.” She tried to stand up, but her legs gave out immediately, plopping her back down. She laughed again. “I, uh… may take a moment to recover though.”

Kristen looked over the little girl and saw her face and clothes were splattered with cum. She reached up and used a finger to wipe some off Chloe’s cheek and tasted it. “Mm, not bad. Hey, you might want to get undressed. We should wash those before you go home.”

Chloe looked down and saw the mess. “Oh yeah, good idea.”

Chloe struggled a bit to lift even half the weight of her cock off the floor, then proceeded to undress. Luckily, her outfit was made with her massive phallus in mind and her skirt could be completely unzipped under one of the pleats. Once she finished, she tossed her clothes aside and threw her arms in the air. “Ta-da!”

Her body was clearly that of a child. The puff of her tummy alongside her short arms and legs only further exaggerated just how enormous the cock attached to her was.

“Wow, are you still hard?” Kristen asked, running her fingers lightly along the shaft.

“Yeah, I guess so…”

Kristen slid her fingers to the underside of the cock and moved upward between the 1st grader’s legs. “So what about this…? Is the rest of you as ready to go as this cock?” Her fingers slid gracefully over Chloe’s tiny pussy, causing her to shudder. She was clearly wet.

“Y-Yeah…” Chloe confirmed, grabbing one arm with the other.

Kristen pulled her hand back and stuck two fingers in her mouth. She slid them out softly then moved back down and pressed them up inside the grade schooler.

“O-Ooohhhhh,” Chloe moaned. Her cock pulsed, almost causing her to fall over.

Kristen caught her in one arm, then situated herself onto her knees, putting the two almost at eye level. She pulled the little girl into her chest and kissed her softly, still stirring her fingers inside her. Chloe moaned and gasped through the kiss, her arms wrapping around Kristen. The older partner found a steady rhythm where each stroke caused Chloe’s tiny body to shudder.

“That feels so good…” Chloe panted. “W-What are you doing?”

“Having fun,” Kristen smiled before resuming the kiss.

They continued to make out over the little girl’s gasps and shudders as Kristen’s fingers very slowly increased their pace. Once Chloe’s breathing grew harsher, Kristen broke away and started kissing down her neck, softly biting the nape. Chloe’s hand held her there tightly. 

“Oh my g- Oh my- Oh… Oh… Oh god,” Chloe sputtered. Her whole body begun shaking as her hand gripped Kristen’s fiery hair. Once more, her knees began to buckle, but this time Kristen’s finders inside her prevented her from falling. Kristen started pushing a little harder while keeping her pace even. She kissed her way down from Chloe’s neck onto her soft flat chest, then begun sucking lightly on her nipple. She used her tongue to tease it inside her mouth without slowing her fingers in the first grader’s pussy.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah,” Chloe’s voice grew higher in pitch, her feet barely touching the floor. “Ahhh-haaaaaAAAH!” she squealed, her entire body convulsing.

Kristen could visibly see the wave of cum expand Chloe’s cock as she climaxed. Chloe’s small hips thrust desperately as rope after rope of cum painted the wall. Her tiny pussy squeezed down even harder on Kristen’s fingers.

Steadily, her thrusting dropped off, and her shaking slowed. Kristen pulled her fingers out and took her lips off the girl’s chest to hold her as she lost her strength post-orgasm. Chloe slumped into Kristen’s arms, nuzzling into her neck.

“I love you…” Chloe muttered.

Kristen hugged her as best she could with the huge cock still protruding out. “Sounds like we should probably go on another date then.”

Chloe lifted her head, her green eyes meeting Kristen’s blue. She smiled. “Yeah.” Chloe leaned in and they kissed once more.

Kristen ran her hand over the base of the cock. “So… do you need more? Or should we take a break?”

Chloe blushed and broke eye contact. “Can… can we do more?”

Kristen smiled. “Yeah, of course. Besides, I need to try one more thing.”

“What’s that?”

Kristen playfully smacked her own ass. “We should try anal. We might be able to get even more of you inside me that way.”

“Wait, really? Can we? Are you sure you won’t… break?”

Kristen got up and walked over to her desk, opening a side drawer and fishing around. She retrieved an unused bottle of lube.

“We’ll take _some_ precautions.” She popped the cap, tilting it toward her other hand without pouring yet. “May I?”

“Oh, okay, yeah!” Chloe agreed, lifting her cock up slightly with both hands.

Kristen poured some lube into her hand and began spreading it over the enormous pole. It was still somewhat slick from having been inside her only a few minutes earlier. Kristen worked steadily across the entire surface, Chloe responding with small gasps as she worked closer to the head. Soon, the entire thing was reflective and shiny, further pronouncing the head and swollen veins running down its length.

Kristen stepped over to the end of the cock, then straddled it facing away from Chloe. She bent down and picked the head up off the floor, pressing it up against her ass.

“Brace yourself, I’m gonna need to push,” she instructed.

“Okay, uh…” Chloe decided to go to the ground and sit up with her arms behind her. “Try now.”

Still holding it up, Kristen started to sit on the monster phallus. She didn’t make much progress with the initial push, but the pressure was now holding the thing in place. Kristen put her hands on her knees and pressed back even harder. Just like before, she felt herself start to open up as she forced herself onto the warm, firm head of Chloe’s cock. And just like before, she kept opening. And opening. Her ass was pulled wider than she thought was possible, the sensation sending a jolt of electricity up her spine.

“Oh shit. Oh fuck,” she cried as she pushed.

“Are you okay? You don’t have to force-“

“I got this!” Kristen insisted. She continued to force herself down until… a slurping popping sound signified the widest part of the head slipped inside her. She looked down in awe of the bulge in her abdomen, softly running her fingers over it. “Wow…”

Kristen could hear Chloe’s desperate pant from behind her, causing her to refocus. She put her hands back on her knees and started stepping backward, slowly pressing the member deeper inside her. Bit by bit she was able to stand more and more upright as her approach toward Chloe changed the angle of the cock. She watched the bulge widen her hips, then her waist, then her chest. Once she could take her hands off her knees, she immediately began running her fingers over her clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Kristen’s knees were shaking.

“Oh… ah… ah, ah…” Chloe moaned, still just trying to hold herself in place. The pleasure of Kristen’s body squeezing her cock from every side caused her entire body to quiver.

Soon, the head sat protruding under Kristen’s breasts, who was standing upright over Chloe with the beast more than halfway inside her. Steadily and with labored breaths, she twisted herself on the cock to turn around and face her miniature partner. Her legs were shaking as she continued to play with her clit, looking down between her breasts at the little girl.

“Fuck, why is this so hot?” Kristen bemoaned, grabbing her breast with her free hand.

“ _You’re_ so hot,” Chloe replied, thrusting her hips off the floor as much as she could.

Kristen let out a pleasured sigh as the cock pumped into her with Chloe’s small thrusts. “Don’t worry, cutie. We’ll get more in. Just lay back.”

Chloe obliged and laid flat on the ground between Kristen’s legs. The high schooler then lifted her legs a bit, putting her body weight onto the lubed tree trunk of a cock. Slowly she sank even deeper. The bulge rose higher in her chest, then passed her shoulders and started stretching her throat to make room. Kristen’s breathing grew heavier and faster. Her fingers furiously vibrated over her clit. She began to see spots as she felt the head push into her neck. Then her vision went white as every inch of her came.

One hand squeezed her breast as the other hand over her clit froze, shaking. More importantly, however, her legs jutted off the floor, folding into her. With nothing left resisting the fall, the cock pushed all the way up to the back of her mouth, forcing her jaw open and her head to tilt back. She tasted the cock as it slid over her tongue, stretching her mouth open, and pushed out passed her lips. She began squirting forcefully onto her child-partner’s stomach.

“Oh my god!” Chloe exclaimed, pinned to the floor by the older girl. “It’s all the way through you!”

Kristen’s body convulsed and shook, squeezing and releasing Chloe in the process. Her shaking slowed and her knees slumped back down to the floor. Kristen’s entire body went limp, her arms falling to her sides. She might have even fallen over, if not for the fact that she was fully impaled on the 1st grader’s impossible cock, keeping her in a cowgirl position with her head pointed at the ceiling.

“K-Kristen, are you okay? I-I’m gonna-!” Chloe moaned, trying to fight off the rising orgasm.

Kristen’s chest lifted as she took a deep breath through her nose. Her arms picked back up and fondled her breasts, showing them off to Chloe. Then her hips lifted off of Chloe’s, pulling the head of the cock back into her mouth. Then out again and she slammed back down.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Your body! Your whole body is…!” Chloe panted and squeezed Kristen’s thighs. The orgasm she had been resisting now began to build up even more explosively.

“I’m cumming!” the 1st grader cried out, her hips lifting off the floor.

Kristen pulled herself up away from Chloe so that the head of the cock slipped back behind her lips. She lifted herself off the ground further, moving the head of the cock down to the back of her throat, allowing her to lower her head again. She felt the thick bulge of cum pass into her ass, up through her stomach, into her chest, and up to her neck. A massive, forceful rope of cum blasted into the roof of her mouth, instantly filling it. She tried to hold it in, cheeks filled, but another wave forced it out of her mouth, spilling onto Chloe’s chest and face below.

It hardly stopped the little girl, however, as she continued to convulse and thrust beneath Kristen’s hips, pouring more and more semen into her mouth. It lost most of its velocity in Kristen’s mouth, however, and began to pour out in a white waterfall down over Kristen’s massive breasts and onto Chloe. Kristen did her best to keep rocking her body up and down, keeping the orgasm going.

“I c-can’t- s-s-stop…!” Chloe barely forced out her words as her whole body seized. She shook and sprayed, the cum spilling out of Kristen’s mouth covering both of them more and more. Chloe’s vision started going dark as her eyes began to roll back in her head. Then… nothing. Her body went limp as she passed out from the pleasure.

Despite losing consciousness, it seemed the orgasm wasn’t over as her little hips kept thrusting, sending more cum through the teen. Kristen held on as best as she could, riding out the rest of the climax. Finally, still passed out, Chloe’s body slowed its convulsions and the last rope of cum spilled into Kristen’s mouth.

Kristen let the rest pour out of her before she stood up again. As she did, she felt the pressure through her body begin to reduce. It seemed Chloe had finally gotten it all out. Her cock began to shrink, slipping loosely out of the teen as she stood. It plopped down to the ground half the size it once was, utterly spent.

Kristen kneeled down and lifted Chloe’s head. She leaned in and licked some cum off the sleeping girl’s lips before giving her a soft kiss.

“Guess I better clean up,” she chuckled to herself.

\--- 3 weeks later ---

magicNight88: done!!

Faerie~*: Well? How’d you do? Was it too much?

magicNight88: it was kinda scary at parts, but madoka becomes like a super hero! she’s so cool!

Faerie~*: So what do you say? Want to cosplay her at the con?

magicNight88: ya!!

Faerie~*: Great! You’ll need to come over so I can take your measurements, though ❤️❤️

magicNight88: k ☺️

Faerie~*: Plus, I never got a chance to model any costumes for you in person.

magicNight88: 😳😍😳😍

Faerie~*: It’s only a few months away so we better get started. Does Saturday work?

magicNight88: hold on…

magicNight88: yes!!! i can do saturday!!

Faerie~*: Then it’s a date. ❤️


End file.
